


My Dangerous Lover {MxM}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Dangerous Lover [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mages, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Series, Smutt, Twins, Vampires, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: A Neko prince is captured and kidnapped by two vampire twin brothers. He is the eldest's sex slave now. Will his life turn into a living legend he was once taught or will he escape and be normal?





	1. Chapter 1

                I don't know what came over me but somehow I ended up being a sex slave to a vampire. Today is my first day as the slave of Mizuki, my master and his twin brother Nizuki. I am unfortunately a neko prince. 

                 The bad thing is when I was kidnapped by these two vampires I was headed to a cleansing ceremony and so I was dressed in a woman's clothing and had my long white hair down. Mizuki and Nizuki both have black hair but Mizuki's is shoulder length and choppy at the bottom. Nizuki's is waist length. Both are otherwise exactly the same. Most of the servants have gotten them mixed up at one time.

                 My name is Teldi. Yes, in Neko it means prince. It's very cheesy. A prince named prince. There is a legend that my mother used to tell me about a prince with my name who married two vampire brothers and they ruled over the humans, vampires, and Neko races. 

                 The prince was the male wife of the two. He was said to be able to calm the blood lust of them. I've been drawn in by two  similar vampires. Am I to turn out like the prince in the legend? Will I stay a sex slave forever? Just great, this sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Flashback~_

_Mizuki threw me into a dark room and locked the door. I trembled. "What do you plan to do with me?" I asked and ended up getting grabbed by the hair and my kimono fell open revealing that i'm male. Shit! I quickly closed it and slapped his hand away._

_"You're male?" Mizuki asked and I blinked. Did he just now realize this important detail? I stood up to my full height even though it was the man in front of me that was taller. My ears twitched and I hissed at him._

_"Of course I'm male." I shout at him only to get slapped in return. I clutch my cheek. He slapped me! "How dare you slap me! I am a prince you know. You stupid vampires should treat me as such." I say and turn my back to him._

_"A prince you say? Then why were you dressed as a woman?" His deep voice said.  I gasp.  His breath is on my neck._

_"It's none of your business what I do in my own kingdom." I spit at him but still tremble as his fangs touch my neck and his hands grab mine. He pushes me onto the bed._

_"Still. I would like to know more about you since you will be my new sex slave. Your job will be to pleasure my body with yours. That does not require you to be female. I don't like women anyway. They get pregnant too easy." Mizuki said against my neck._

_I gasp as his tongue licks my neck. I don't stop him but start to feel as if this is what I was born for. The legend. Am I to really become it? I thrash and try to get free as he strips us both and ties my hands to the bed. "No! Let! Me! GO!" I say only to have him crash his lips to mine._

_"Never. Go ahead and fight me cat but you will regret it once I am inside your tight body filling you with my hot hard cock and semen. As well as my fangs. You're blood will be a nice additive while I pound that body of yours into my bed as much as I please." Mizuki ran his hand down my chest as he spoke making me tremble and pant from his touch. I just couldn't resist him._

_~End Flashback~_

"Teldi. Why are you just standing there looking at the sky from the window?" Mizuki said from behind me. I snap out of my state and actually look at the stars.

"They are so bright. Why not look at them since it reminds me of home? Of my father. My mother. They also bring back the past memories I am slowly starting to forget. You have kept me here for eight months." I sat looking back at him. 

Mizuki stood there with Nizuki as well. I turned back to the window and looked out at the stars. "Teldi this is the most I have heard you talk of your past. You know talking about things makes them harder to forget." Mizuki said and Nizuki left.

"You wouldn't care anyway about my past. If you knew about me you'd most likely try to kill me like all the others. It might actually be better if I had died. Then again if I did I would never see the stars again." I say not realizing that Mizuki has pulled me into a hug. I ignored him.


	3. Chapter 3

           I shivered in the cold air. This is my first full year here. No one has come to save me. Nizuki glared at me constantly from across the table. I sat in Mizuki's lap and fidgeted. Mizuki gripped me tighter. "Stop moving." He said and I flinched.

         Nizuki chuckled and drank his wine. Mizuki had told me that they didn't need blood but once a month to survive. I never saw them drink it except when Mizuki drank from me. Which he would do again tonight. Every time he does I give to him willingly. Nizuki had tried once but Mizuki threatened him and he hasn't tried since.

         "Lets go Teldi." Mizuki said and I stood letting him up. He took my hand and walked me to his room. I have gotten used to Mizuki's need to drink only from me while we are having sex. He says it is to make the sex more pleasurable for both of us. Lately, I have come to realize that I stopped fighting Mizuki at some time. 

         I had started hiding my ears too. I kept them covered with my hair and my tail tucked into my kimono. I looked normal. I looked human. Almost. No normal human has snow white hair and cat like eyes. Mizuki never let me leave here anyway.

       "Teldi can you tell me why you were so fidgety at the dinner table? Why you do not eat?" Mizuki asked as we walked up the stairs. I looked down at our intertwined hands.

      "It's nothing master. You have no need to worry for me. I am just your slave anyway. Let me do as your slave should." I say sadly. I can't let myself keep falling in love with him. Once he tires of me I will be killed and tossed aside. He has said so before. I will only live till he says he's tired of me. I can't fall in love with someone like this. Someone who cares not for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh how I love watching the night sky. I'm weak from last time but at least I can see the sky from my bed. Mizuki drank to the point that I passed out from blood loss. He must have really needed to drink. I have been asleep for several days. 

My time must be coming to a close with Mizuki. Every time he drinks more and more. I don't know how much longer I will live with him keeping this up. Will I be ok? At least I can see the sky. The stars are drawing me closer. It feels like this is how it was meant to be. 

At least they aren't vampire hunters. They would kill me as they have tried before. I must protect Mizuki and never leave here until he kills me. If they find me they will kill him as well. I don't care about Nizuki. He can go die for all I care. 

I'd kill him myself if I had the power. Mizuki said that there were stories about Neko being born to serve vampires but vampires had started turning the Neko so they originally fled. I wonder how my kingdom is since i've been gone.

Are they surviving? I wonder if my younger sister took over. My kingdom. Do they think i'm dead? I wonder.  My kingdom the Kingdom of Maria. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nizuki was angry at someone. He rushed into my room and locked the door. I was asleep till I felt the bed dip. I open my eyes slowly due to being so weak at the moment. I looked over to see who it was. "Mizuki?" I asked.

"Tch. Why does he want you around so much? Why? You are nothing but a vermin." That voice alerted me to who it was immediately. Nizuki! What was he here for? I sat up slowly and scooted away from him.

"What do you want, Nizuki?" I asked. I instantly felt hands around my neck. I gasped and tried to claw at him but it was useless. My body wasn't up to par with his. I could feel my life slipping away. I gasped for air. "Mizuki! Help!"

"He won't come. He's gone on a three day trip. He's left you alone. You are all mine." Nizuki said as he let go of my neck and I felt tears slip out. I gasped for air when he let go only to get slapped  hard enough I fell onto the floor. Blood seeped from my lip where he had busted it.

I didn't have the strength to escape him in time.  _Mizuki where are you?_  Nizuki attacked, beat, and raped me for the whole time Mizuki was gone. The day Mizuki was too return he drank from me so much that I couldn't move. He injected his venom in me too. In a month I would start changing into a vampire. He knew Mizuki would have to kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

I lay cowering in my room. Nizuki had beat and raped me while I was trying to rest and now Mizuki was home. Mizuki always came to my room as soon as he was back from anywhere. He would have sex with me. What would he think when he saw me like this? Hurt and bleeding from being raped by his brother.

I coughed up blood as I heard his footsteps climbing the stairs. I still couldn't move so I laid there. I heard his footsteps stop outside my door. I could smell him. That familiar scent that only Mizuki has. Mizuki. I closed my eyes as the door opened losing consciousness.

Mizuki growled as he smelt the blood in the room. He walked over to where I was and knelt down searching for a pulse. He found one and scooped me up in his arms. I was limp and hung in his arms like a rag doll.

He carried me to his room and laid me on his bed. He took care of my wounds and was pissed when I didn't wake after he did so. Body was giving out on me slowly. It was growing slightly cold. "Teldi! Teldi wake up dammit! Wake up for me ok. Please?" Mizuki said from my side. There were even tears in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I started having visions that are of some vampire and human. It was weird. It was like I was part of it but not able to be seen or heard. It's been a week and i'm still unconscious. Mizuki has been worried about me. Nizuki has been missing since an hour before Mizuki returned home.

Mizuki sent people to look for him but they couldn't track him. I was stable. My wounds were healing but the venom was invading my body changing it slowly. There were times I could feel Mizuki run his fingers through my hair. What would happen to him if I died?

Mizuki left to search in the town for something to stop the venom. I was left alone yet again. He wasn't there when I woke. I got up and weakly donned my kimono and walked to the stairs. I nearly collapsed many times. "Mizuki?" I called but not even the servants answered.

The door to the mansion burst open and vampire slayers stormed in. I gasped and tried to run back to Mizuki's room only to fall and be surrounded. They dragged me out of the mansion and took off with me. I wanted to scream for Mizuki but that would put him in danger. I couldn't do that.

Where they brought me was their headquarters. One person who I never thought would be there was. He was sitting in the leaders seat. Nizuki! He was the leader of the vampire slayers? Why would a vampire help hunt and kill other vampires and me? By the time I would see the stars again it was two years to the day I had been taken by Mizuki from my kingdom. "Mizuki save me." I whispered as I was locked away.


	8. Chapter 8

                I was dying. I can feel the blood run down my body. All I could think was I was going to see mother and father in the afterlife. I missed them. I'll finally be reunited with family.

               After two years I have gotten used to the occasional beatings and raping from Nizuki. Mizuki only had his mind set on using me as a food source and a sex tool for his always horny cock. 

              I remember my mother well. She had beautiful red hair. She cared for me when my father was away. And father was like me. A Neko with white hair. He was king and very happy. 

             He fought to protect us till both mother and father died by the hands of vampire slayers who said they were after me so that the past can not be repeated. They didn't want another legend.

             My body felt weak. "Mi...zu...ki." I whispered as my world fell into darkness.  _Where is he? Does he not realize i'm missing and dying?_  I was stabbed by vampire slayers. They had found me. 

             _Will I die without telling Mizuki that i've fallen in love with him? I guess this is goodbye._ I could feel the water of the ocean dragging me down as I lost consciousness. 

           They had tied a rock to my feet after they stabbed me and dropped me off a cliff into the ocean. Neko can't swim no matter what they try. So I was doomed to either drown or bleed to death.  _Mizuki goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a book two to this. It will be in Mizuki's POV as he searches the time that he comes home to find Teldi raped and hurt to the end of this book and more.


End file.
